<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неудачный сюрприз by WTF YutoYama 2021 (YutoYama)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590596">Неудачный сюрприз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutoYama/pseuds/WTF%20YutoYama%202021'>WTF YutoYama 2021 (YutoYama)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutoYama/pseuds/WTF%20YutoYama%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Неудачный сюрприз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Покажи?<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Ну, Рёске...<br/>— Нет, я сказал!<br/>— Да дай же мне посмотреть!<br/>— Уйди, а?.. — взмолился Ямада, которому было безумно стыдно. — Пожалуйста, Юто, просто уйди.<br/>Накаджима глубоко вздохнул и присел перед диваном, на котором, скукожившись, лежал Ямада, закутанный в длинный халат.<br/>— Если ты не скажешь, в чем дело, и не дашь посмотреть, как я смогу помочь? — резонно уточнил Накаджима.<br/>— Сам справлюсь, — буркнул тот, зарываясь лицом в подушку и зажимая руки между ног.<br/>— Ну ладно... — Накаджима медленно поднялся, словно собираясь отойти, и неожиданно дернул полы халата в разные стороны, чтобы тут же изумленно уставиться на открывшийся вид. <br/>Под халатом ничего не было, и теперь Накаджима ошарашенно лицезрел обнаженный член... весь покрытый красными пятнами, впрочем, как и всё вокруг него.<br/>— Что это такое? — выдохнул Накаджима, не отрывая взгляда от паха Ямады.<br/>— Что, член ни разу не видел? — огрызнулся тот, резко запахивая халат обратно. — Сказал же, чтобы ты ушел!<br/>Он заелозил по дивану, пытаясь почесаться, но при этом не причинить себе еще больший дискомфорт. И до сих пор избегал смотреть в глаза Накаджиме.<br/>— Да уж, хороший праздник получился, — удрученно сказал Накаджима и все же отошел от дивана.<br/>— Да иди ты к черту! — подскочил Ямада и зашипел. — Для тебя и старался, между прочим!<br/>— Не понял?.. — Накаджима снова приблизился и наклонился. — Для меня ты что-то сделал со своим?..<br/>— Да нет же, — Ямада раздраженно дернулся, а потом покраснел. — Я хотел устроить тебе сюрприз. <br/>Видимо, выражение лица у Накаджимы было настолько обалдевшее, что Ямада закатил глаза, наклонился и вытащил из-под дивана коробку. Не до конца закрытая крышка отлетела, являя взору ярко-красные синтетические мужские стринги.<br/>— Интере-е-есно, — протянул Накаджима, подхватив двумя пальцами эротическое белье и помахав им перед лицом Ямады. Тот снова уткнулся в подушку и глухо застонал. — Полагаю, что-то определенно пошло не так, и вместо сексуального тебя в них сейчас я вижу... то, что вижу, в общем.<br/>Он закинул стринги обратно в коробку и задвинул ее ногой под диван. Затея Ямады была бы отличной, не получи он аллергию от некачественной синтетики. Накаджима вышел из комнаты и вернулся с аптечкой. Достав противоаллергическую мазь, присел на диван, стараясь особо не касаться Ямады.<br/>— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он, встретившись с изумленным взглядом Ямады. — Что хотел сделать мне сюрприз. Жаль только, что я так и не смог тебя в них увидеть. Позволь, я все же помогу?<br/>С этими словами он осторожно распахнул халат, выдавил на пальцы немного прохладной мази и аккуратно коснулся бедра Ямады, начиная медленно ее наносить. Тот вздрогнул — от холода или неожиданности, но постепенно расслабился. <br/>— Хорошо, что ты не купил съедобные стринги, — усмехнулся Накаджима, когда закончил втирать мазь в те места, где были пятна. — А то от отравления у меня сейчас ничего нет, мало ли что...<br/>И подскочил, когда Ямада попытался дать ему пинка. Пусть у них сегодня ничего не получилось, но как только Ямада поправится, Накаджима сам приобретет стринги. И, возможно, даже съедобные.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>